Cold And Warm
by Acura RSX
Summary: Barricade wants to have control over something in his life, the Allspark grants him his wish but the war changes everything. Warnings for implied Slash pairings. Barricade, Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Bumblebee.
1. Cold Words and a Warm Kiss

Title: Cold Words and a Warm Kiss.  
Rating: PG-13 - Pre-Earth.  
Pairings: Implied Ironhide x Ratchet x Wheeljack.  
Characters: Barricade, Ironhide, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Optimus Prime, The Allspark? Jazz, OC Beta, and a 'Surprise'?  
Summary: Barricade wants to have control over something in his life, the Allspark grants him his wish but the war changes everything.  
Notes: This is my take on a plot bunny spawned by **cheysulinight**. The Ironhide-Ratchet-Wheeljack 'pairing' is a nod to **wilderness**.

Thanks to **nkfloofiepoof** & **okamimyrrhibis** in LJ for beta reading this for me.

* * *

Sharp claws brushed along the cold metal plates of the protoform on the table, bright red optics studying the basic, bare shape waiting for life to be infused within, a life that would be his - his creation, his offspring, his child.

Barricade tore his gaze away of the head of the lifeless shell that awaited the grandiose moment when the Allspark would tear a fragment from Barricade's own spark and infuse the protoform with a life and personality of its own and would grant the frail protoform the capacity of generate a protective shell and, thus, transform.

He had worked with diligence and secrecy, orns and orns collecting the appropriate pieces and materials, putting together the basic schematics and assembling the diminutive body. It had taken so long to reach this point when all he needed were just a few more pieces to finish the basic body and take the shell to the Allspark and receive its blessing.

He had carefully planned each stage of the work he was engaged in, hacking security cameras to appear deep in recharge while he worked on his personal project and scrapping and smuggling materials carefully into the stronghold of the Lord High Protector, Megatron.

All of Barricade's life was devoted to his lord - his unwavering loyalty, his body if his lord pleased, and his life if it was needed. But, just once, he wanted something his and his alone, something Megatron couldn't have, something his Lord would have no reign over. And, soon enough, his wish would become reality.

It took a couple of cycles to finish the diminutive shell, but Barricade couldn't shake away the pride he felt when he watched the finished protoform. He was no expert engineer, but the little protoform was solid and as perfect as it could be considering the secrecy of its construction. One more orn - just one more orn, and he could take the shell to the Allspark.

* * *

It wasn't often Barricade had any semblance of a day off-duty, but he had arranged for his day off to be scheduled the same orn the current guardian squad of the Allspark would switch from Megatron's forces to Optimus Prime's to ensure no one would recognize him.

It was a common occurrence - every orn, at least one or two Cybertronians would approach the Allspark with the intent of creating life. His own approach would go with little notice or care from the Autobots who guarded the sacred cube. Sneaking back into his quarters with the new life was going to be harder, but he had devised a plan for that already.

As he stood in awe before the towering form of the Allspark, Barricade couldn't help but wonder what had created it, what or who provided it with the ability to create worlds and grant life.

With a last glance to the lifeless shell held easily in his clawed hands, the black and white Decepticon stood closer to the Allspark and waited patiently for the cube to act. Like a dormant giant, the Allspark emitted a gentle glow while blue lightning ran through its surface, reaching for the lifeless body. Barricade watched the little protoform being taken from his hands by the streams of light and energy, manipulating the basic body and reshaping it.

Engrossed as he was in the observation of the Allspark at work, he barely registered the moment a bolt of energy struck him. It was painless and actually rather pleasant and soothing, and before he knew it, he felt his body arching back, tossing his head back before his jaws opened on their own to allow a tiny ball of light to escape through it and dive forward into the awaiting body.

Whatever happened for the next few moments was a blur in his processors. One moment, he had been struck by the Allspark, and the next, he was holding the newly reshaped body he had carefully put together through the orns, alive and staring at him with the understanding they were connected from that point onwards.

* * *

Keeping the sparkling a secret had been a difficult task but one Barricade had managed to carry through without further complication. The sparkling was quiet, recharging most of the time. It had developed a pattern in its activity cycles, recharging during Barricade's active duty and onlining when the soldier approached the hidden chamber in his quarters where its construction had taken place through the orns.

Barricade was meticulous about the care of his offspring, interacting as much as was necessary to allow the sparkling to imprint on him, to recognize him as the source of its well being. These were moments the Decepticon soldier had for himself and his creation, something entirely his where his Lord had no saying and no reign -- anything good or bad that was to happen to the sparkling would happen by his own volition, his own whim. Megatron could have his life, but he would never, ever, have his sparkling.

The sparkling was still frail and fairly helpless, dependant entirely on the care of the black and white mech, and Barricade preferred it this way because it made him feel in control. He could starve the little thing if he wanted, or he could nourish him with the best Cybertron could offer -- the decision was his.

But just as he had gathered the best materials he could get his claws on for its construction, he would spare nothing for the proper nourishment of his sparkling. He would shape him up to be the best of the best in whatever talents the Allspark had granted him. The war, however, had other plans.

There was no warning, and all of sudden, he and his fellow Cybertronians were thrown in a conflict for dominance over the Allspark. Barricade couldn't say he didn't expect it to happen sooner or later, but he hadn't expected it to happen this soon. There was no doubt for him regarding his own involvement in the conflict, but the same couldn't be said about his sparkling. He could hand him over to his Lord and give up any power he had over the developing Cybertronian, or he could give him away to anyone but Megatron.

His creation had been an act of selfishness, of Barricade's own desire to have power and control over something. Megatron had found a way to deny him even that.

The soft whimpers and clicks coming from the small tank that served as crib and recharge berth for the sparkling claimed his attention. "Quiet." His command wasn't affectionate but still held enough gentleness to quiet down the sparkling. Barricade humored the sparkling by offering his clawed fingers for the diminutive, equally claw-tipped hands to play with while the soldier pondered his options. One way or another, the sparkling would be taken from him. His last bout of control over the infant would determine who he was going to hand him to.

Barricade allowed a soft growl to rumble in his throat and finally reached a decision about the fate of his child. The adult mech stood and moved around the hidden chamber, gathering supplies and charging up the sparkling's recharging tank to sustain him through the following cycles.

* * *

Barricade was a fairly small mech compared to some of the more imposing Cybertronians who composed the ranks of the Decepticons. That allowed him to master the art of infiltration and espionage, abilities he was now making full use of to carry his sparkling to one of the cities that had been declared neutral where an old acquaintance lived.

Beta, a first generation female who was among the first to be created by the Allspark, and his former trainer, was the only one he could entrust his sparkling to. She lived in one of the busiest parts of the city where his presence would go unnoticed -- everyone was too busy with their own business to pay mind to a lone mech carrying a recharging tank.

"Barricade?" Beta looked down to the shorter mech and raised an optic ridge when she recognized what he carried with him. "What is going on?"

"Beta, ma'am," Barricade nodded to his trainer, one of the few mechs he held any degree of respect for. "I have to ask a favor from you."

"Does Lord Megatron know you're here?" She moved aside and allowed her former trainee into her quarters.

"He doesn't," Barricade looked around for a moment before he set the tank down in a nearby table. "I need to entrust him to you." He nodded towards the tank containing his sparkling.

"Is he yours?" The larger female took the tank in her larger arms, studying the infant recharging within.

Barricade nodded. "You, too, must leave. Lord Megatron's forces will target this city in less than five orns."

The older female nodded and heaved a sigh, tearing her gaze from the recharging sparkling back to her former trainee. "You're sure you don't want Lord Megatron to..."

Barricade shook his head and made his way towards the doors. "Leave soon."

"Does he have a designation?"

Barricade looked over his shoulder to the large female who had groomed him into the warrior he was. "Yes."

* * *

"Ironhide, report your status." Optimus Prime paced slowly around the room of the command center of the Autobot base.

"Sorry, Prime. I couldn't make it in time. She's gone." Ironhide's voice was solemn while he relayed the bad news to his commander.

"Understood," Optimus Prime dropped himself into his seat, rubbing the bridge of his nose. A few cycles ago he had received a call from Beta who had been one of his caretakers as a sparkling. She had asked for his help to escort herself and a sparkling under her care out of the Neutral territories, but they had been too late. "And the sparkling?"

"The sparkling's as fine as he can be. I'm in Autobot territory now and heading to the base. I'll be there in a few breems."

"Thanks, Ironhide." The Autobot leader shuttered his optics and cleared his intakes. The war had just begun, and the losses were already alarming. Optimus opened a com-link with the base's medical bay. "Ratchet, this is Prime."

"Ratchet here, what is it?"

"Think you and Wheeljack have enough room for another incoming sparkling?" This was the second sparkling in just a few orns since the hostilities began.

"I believe we can fit another just fine, but we'll need to fit some spare rooms into a nursery if you intend to host any more sparklings at the rate we're going." Ratchet looked over to his partner who was currently setting down an orphaned sparkling into a playpen of sorts.

"We'll talk about that once the new sparkling is here." Prime closed the com-link with Ratchet to open one with Hoist and his rescue team, instructing them to search for more survivors of the attack.

When Ironhide arrived with the new sparkling, the older warrior took him to Ratchet for a quick check-up. "Other than a few scratches, he's in top condition. "

"He's a Decepticon," Ironhide pointed with a rather grim expression.

"By creation. He's far too young to have developed any traits or to even be fully imprinted on his creator. He doesn't even have the Decepticon insignia on his plating." Ratchet couldn't help but smile at the little sparkling that stared at them curiously with bright red optics, brushing a large fingertip along the back of the diminutive clawed hand. "If we raise him, he'll grow picking up our ways, and he would grow into an Autobot."

"Just wanna make sure he won't be a danger to any other sparklings." Ironhide wasn't too convinced until Ratchet picked up the sparkling and handed him to the larger mech. Despite his best efforts, the older mech couldn't bring himself to mantain a disapproving look towards the sparkling that looked at him with the same innocence displayed by any Autobot of his age. "Guess we'll just gotta get used to the red optics."

"It's not unheard of Autobots with red optics, Ironhide. Or Decepticons with blue optics for that matter." Ratchet chuckled and called Wheeljack to take the infant to the playpen they had installed in the medbay.

"Hey, little one. Let's get you some company." The CMO and Weapons Specialist laughed softly at the fatherly displays from their friend, partner, and lover engineer. In Ratchet's own words, he was going to be a spoiling creator.

Wheeljack carried the sparkling to the pen and smiled when its current occupant looked up at him, producing soft gurgling sounds that meant his presence was welcomed. "Hey there, Jazz. Got ya some company."

The silvery sparkling looked up at Wheeljack and tilted his head curiously when his bright blue optics fixed on the bright crimson of the black and white sparkling Wheeljack deposited in front of him in the pen who was staring back. "Meet Prowl."


	2. Cold Eyes and a Warm Smile

Title: Cold Eyes and a Warm Smile.  
Rating: PG-13 - Pre-Earth.  
Pairings: Implied Ironhide x Ratchet x Wheeljack.  
Summary: Barricade watches his offspring growing from afar.

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Wheeljack smiled inwardly while he deactivated the recharge sequence of the tanks housed in the room that was modified into a nursery. So far, only three sparklings inhabited it: Jazz, Prowl, and a slightly older sparkling they chose to name Inferno since the sparkling survived a large fire that had engulfed the structure where he was found. Intense heat and fire weren't usually important threats for adult Cybertronians, but sparklings had no such luck. So, finding the sparkling sustaining no major injuries was a surprise.

Inferno was a little older and bulkier than the two sparklings he shared the nursery with, but the three seemed to get along fine.

"Someone's not a morning sparkling, huh?" Wheeljack chuckled when Jazz kicked his little legs in annoyance for being brought out of his peaceful recharge. The Autobot engineer set the sparkling in his arm and gathered Prowl to sit in the same arm. Inferno was too big to share his 'seat' with any of the smaller sparklings. "It seems someone's going to grow up into a really big boy!"

After accommodating the sparklings in his arms, the engineer left the nursery and headed for the medical bay where he and Ratchet would feed them. It was a routine they set for themselves and the sparklings they were raising. Sometime later through the orn, Ironhide would come and spend time with them, perhaps allowing a game or two of 'climbing the Ironhide Mountain' to allow the sparklings to bond with him as well.

At first, Prowl seemed to be waiting for someone else to show up. He had a certain pattern to wake up when he was supposed to be in recharge, apparently waiting for someone to come to him. The first times when Ratchet attended to the sparkling, Prowl reacted almost with what Wheeljack assumed to be disappointment. The next few times, when Ironhide attended to him, Prowl reacted with confusion but seemed content enough with his presence.

The Autobot engineer surmised Ironhide's primarily black scheme was closer to the look of the sparkling's creator or caretaker and was the reason Prowl accepted Ironhide better during those periods of unusual activity. Over the orns, the sparkling bonded better with all three of his caretakers and his activity patterns began to change until he no longer skipped out of recharge late in the orn.

Ratchet was meticulous about the care of the sparklings. He formulated a special concentration of energon to feed them and strict schedules for their nourishment. He even had a limited amount of goodies the sparklings could have every now and then. Wheeljack, however, wasn't above bending his lover's rules a little and every now and then would sneak a treat when he wasn't supposed to. Ratchet punished his behavior by handing him the duty of trying to put Jazz into recharge after being given more goodies than he should, a task that proved exhausting and frustrating but also hinted very well of the sparkling's abilities. Jazz was going to be one of the fastest Autobots one day, Wheeljack was sure of that.

* * *

For a couple of vorns, the war continued with a slow, steady pace. Megatron wanted uncertainty, cities fell, and a brief lapse of peace would follow until the next strike. After the war was officially declared, the Autobots took the Allspark and moved it from place to place. Sometimes, the Decepticons won the upper hand in some cities, and sometimes, their forces were defeated. He, Barricade, did his part in his Lord's machinations.

He tracked the Allspark to any city he was ordered to approach, but despite his best efforts, the Autobots always seemed to be a step ahead. Each new attack in search for the Allspark proved fruitless until he was finally appointed to Iacon when rumors were spread about the Autobots deciding to hide the Allspark away permanently and, thus, deny the possibility of new life to be created anymore.

The thoughts about the life-giving cube being hidden away brought the fate of his own offspring back to his processors. He wondered if he was even still functioning, if Beta was taking good care of him, or if his offspring had perished to the war vorns ago. And then it happened.

It wasn't something he expected. He was on an infiltration mission in Iacon to do what he was best at - infiltrate, spy, and hand over any potentially useful information back to his Lord. But he had never come this close to the Autobot Headquarters, and what he saw there surprised him in ways he wasn't sure he liked.

Barricade recognized the youngling - it was hard not to, for he was very similar in appearance to himself. The bright red chevron that rested atop a black one made him stand out along with those bright red optics in a sea of blue, playing games with those that were, in Barricade's opinion, inferior to him.

There was his creation, the same shell he put together with his own hands -- his child. He was playing games among the weak, being raised by Autobots, growing to learn their ways, their values, their prejudices towards the Decepticons, and perhaps growing to hate what he was at his core. The thought made Barricade sick.

He was no fool - he knew the chances of his sparkling growing fully into a Decepticon were near to null the moment he handed him to Beta. But he hoped he would grow with an equal amount of Autobot traits and Decepticon traits, keeping the balance that became Beta's signature point of view.

But it was evident to him Beta perished, and his child was now in the hands of the Autobots. Barricade knew among the Decepticons his child would be no more his than he was now, educated perhaps by Soundwave if he was lucky, or under Blackout if fortune wasn't on his side. He would become _their_ sparkling to groom into whatever they saw fit if he was strong enough to survive.

Barricade couldn't help but envy Soundwave at that moment. He had something no one else among the Decepticons. His children's lives were his and his alone, they would follow Lord Megatron only if Soundwave did. Barricade had nothing, not even the power to keep his own sparkling to himself and be the one to shape him up into a great soldier.

At least under the Autobots' care, Barricade knew it was partly his will and his choice what would lead the youngling's destiny. It didn't make him any happier, but then again, nothing would.

* * *

Despite their differences, Autobots and Decepticons shared many common rites among themselves. The branding of their offspring was one of such rites.

Decepticons usually branded their young before their first vorn of life, the Decepticon insignia would be placed somewhere in the plating of the sparkling, and upon reaching their adulthood, a string of glyphs would be embossed into their bodies.

Autobots choose to brand their offspring when the adulthood was reached, giving plenty of time for their young to identify with the Autobot views and values to accept to be branded as an Autobot of their own accord or brand themselves as Decepticons.

Decepticon sparklings didn't have that choice - except Barricade's, the same sparkling that was now a youngling standing in a line with other young Cybertronians awaiting to be branded and fully embrace the Autobot side.

Barricade watched from afar, parked in his alternate form close enough to watch the event but not enough to spark the suspicion of anyone. For the past few vorns, the Decepticon spy watched his child grow up among the Autobots, developing into a capable warrior and perhaps something else.

Barricade wasn't certain what his creation's abilities were as he could only watch him growing from afar. But whatever the case, watching him standing proudly in that line made Barricade feel a little pride himself. He could feel his youngling earned his place in that line.

The ceremony about to take place stirred feelings of pride and also of disappointment because he knew in just a few more breems, Prowl would be forever branded an Autobot.

Still, the ceremony was more than just the branding into a faction. It was the celebration of the younglings' coming of age, and in the middle of a war that had been raging for vorns, reaching this age was an accomplishment.

Barricade watched with a mixture of apprehension, nervousness, and pride, as Optimus Prime approached every youngling and carefully branded each one with the Autobot sigil with the aid of a specialized instrument Barricade was certain the Prime had to be trained to use. The instrument guided the hand to the appropriate place where the sigil should be embossed on the youngling's body. One by one, Optimus Prime branded the younglings until he came to the Prowl.

The black and white youngling with the bright red optics took a step forward and allowed the Autobot leader to run the instrument along his body, stopping at his forehead. Barricade couldn't hold back a soft hiss from his engine when the youngling's black chevron was branded with the Autobot insignia.

The procedure was painful - he knew from experience when Barricade's body was marked with the glyphs, but his youngling stood his ground and showed no signs of the pain the procedure gave him. Despite his apprehension, Barricade felt his spark swell with Pride -- even as an Autobot, his child was no weakling.

As Ratchet and Wheeljack applied a string of glyphs to each new Autobot, Barricade gave a last glance to his creation before driving away from the Autobot Headquarters.


	3. Cold Pillow and a Warm Bed

Title: Cold Pillow and a Warm Bed.  
Rating: PG-13 – Post-movie.  
Pairings: Implied Ironhide x Ratchet x Wheeljack. Barricade x Bumblebee.  
Summary: Several months after the battle on Mision City, Barricade comes face to face with his 'sparkling'.

* * *

Barricade roared loudly taking a defensive position while red optics glared to the frame of the Autobot standing several feet away from him.

It was a bad idea, he knew that. Barricade knew he shouldn't have come to back to Tranquility, he just knew it! Damned be that Autobot that convinced him to return. Why did he bother to show up here again?

But he was back and there was no turning back now, not even as familiar red optics locked on his own. It was so long since the last time he saw those optics this close, and the mere memory made his spark ache with apprehension.

"So," the other figure spoke softly, the soft reverberation and echo of his vocal processor graced Barricade's audios. It was with no little regret that Barricade shuddered visibly, as this was the first time he heard the other Cybertronian speak.

"So what, Autobot?" Barricade spat defensively.

The other mech's features remained leveled, and neutral. "I take it you're Barricade."

"And you're interested on knowing this why?"

"You might as well drop the act now. I know you're no fool." The other mech took a firm step forward "So, please, don't treat me like I am one."

Barricade growled softly again but relaxed his stance, locking his optics with matching red ones in the familiar black and white mech. "What is it that you want, Autobot?"

"I wanted to see you." Barricade studied the facial plates of the mech before him, Decepticon features mingled perfectly with other Autobot traits. His body shape not too different from Barricade's own. Even their alternate modes were a perfect match, down to the paint job, faction insignia and lettering.

"Why would you want to see me?" Barricade's optics narrowed.

"Can you blame me for wanting to meet my creator?" Prowl's expression and voice were calm and collected; some would dare say emotionless.

Barricade was far from emotionless, his faceplates contorted into a grim expression. "Well done, sparkling. How long did it take you to realize you're a Decepticon?"

"I've known since I was a youngling. Ironhide, Wheeljack and Ratchet never lied to me about my origins." Prowl tilted his head lightly, his stance was relaxed but cautious. "Jazz and Bumblebee told me about you."

The Decepticon Saleen tensed when those names were mentioned. Jazz, because he assumed his child had been close to the silvery mech his Lord Megatron had ripped in two. And Bumblebee... well, suffice to say Bumblebee was the reason he was back in Tranquility in the first place.

Prowl took notice of his creator's tension and took a step back to allow him some room. "I bear no ill intentions. I merely wished to meet my creator."

The Decepticon interceptor growled and locked his optics with his child. Why were they so cold and impassive was beyond him; even for a Decepticon such detachment was a rarity. Those cold optics reminded him too much of Soundwave's. "Ah, yes. Jazz..." Barricade drawled with a hint of sadistic amusement. "That little mech Lord Megatron ripped in two. Your lover perhaps, sparkling?"

"We were just friends."

Barricade could feel his spark ache with uneasiness. Why? Why was his sparkling so cold, so unaffected? He lacked the heat and passion of Barricade's own spark if even the mention of this so called friend's demise didn't bring hesitation or even a single reaction from his child. "You're one cold-sparked bastard. A Decepticon at your core."

For the first time Barricade saw a glint of emotion in his creation's optics. "Perhaps," Prowl admitted unabashed. "You need a cold spark in my line of work."

"Is that so? I suppose you do need a cold spark to willingly send other mechs to their demise." And for the first time, Barricade realized Prowl's cold optics and unaffected demeanor were but a mask he wore.

"You're alone here?" Prowl changed the subject, looking around absently almost as if expecting another mech to jump out from any of the several structures that could be used as hiding place.

"That's none of your business, sparkling. I believe this meeting has concluded."

Prowl's door wings drooped the tiniest bit but he nodded and turned to leave, looking over his shoulder. "You don't have to be alone, you know?"

"Is this the part where you'll offer me redemption, sparkling?" Barricade snorted.

"Redemption?" Prowl's voice echoed and shook his head. "I'm not one to offer you redemption. You cannot redeem yourself for crimes you don't believe you've committed."

Barricade watched Prowl turn around to face him once more, removing that mask of cold precision, and allowing his creator to see the true Prowl that laid beneath. The Autobot Saleen's optics were dim, full of sadness and a strange, unexpected hint of loneliness. "I'm not the one to comfort you... father."

Prowl's voice let out just enough amount of truly felt sympathy and turned around once more, walking away. "There's arms open for you among the Autobots. It's up to you if you wish to take them up on that offer."

Barricade watched his 'sparkling' walk away from him, never once turning back. Somehow, Barricade could feel in his spark the weight of the burden that plagued his child's own spark.

Outside of the dilapidated warehouse, Prowl smiled a little and stopped his pace, looking over to a familiar figure trying to conceal itself. "You don't need to hide, Bumblebee."

The Camaro clicked lowly but nodded and stepped away from his hiding place. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. Barricade, He--"

Bumblebee looked down for a moment before he met the red optics of the Decepticon-born Autobot. "What he said about Jazz --"

"No need to apologize, Bumblebee." The Autobot tactician raised a hand to silence his comrade. Prowl was sharp enough to know why Bumblebee was there, and why Barricade was there. "Go in. He's waiting for you."

"Prowl, aren't you going to talk to him any further? He's your father." Human terminology had become too embedded into his mannerisms, that it was impossible for Bumblebee to catch himself before he spewed such titles.

"He's my creator, Bumblebee. Ironhide was my father." Prowl knew better than to try to wear his mask around the Camaro, but he couldn't help himself. "Right now he needs you more than he needs me. And I have a friend to mourn."

'Bee nodded with understanding. "Ratchet said there's hope once Wheeljack arrives from Australia."

"Perhaps." The Autobot tactician cleared his exhaust and began to walk away again. "Take care of him, 'Bee."

The yellow Autobot watched his friend transform into his alternate mode, a perfect copy of Barricade's own, and drive away. The Camaro shook his head and walked into the warehouse. "I promise I will, Prowl. If he lets me." Bumblebee whispered softly as he made his way towards Barricade, hoping one day he could see creator and creation together without masks or pretenses, and maybe, just maybe, see Barricade and Prowl truly happy.


End file.
